


Passions in the Crypt

by porcelainandleather



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homosexuality, M/M, Mentions of Dracula, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, mentions of sexual tension, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Xander goes over to talk to Spike, but they both know talking is the last thing Xander wants to do. this is a one shot. I will not be continuing this story, but I may create other Spander stories in the future.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike, Xander Harris/William Pratt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Passions in the Crypt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. This is a roleplay I created with David Karofsky Indie on Tumblr, a while back. He has given me permission to post it here as a fan-fiction. I have changed very little from the original posts.

Xander looked around and took a long breath. He knew he shouldn’t be here but he had to talk to Spike. He had to tell him how he had been feeling since Dracula had taken him over so many months ago. The vampire had unleashed feelings he never would have admitted before, and for inexplicable reasons, they were directed at Spike. He let out a long breath and snuck into the crypt. He licked his lips as he watched Spike, painting his nails, of all things. “Um, I think we need to talk.”

Spike watched the mortal man and raised a brow. “Talk? I doubt you came here just to talk.” He stood and began circling Xander. He smirked as a shiver ran through the brunette. “No you don’t want to talk. You want to walk on the wild side. You want to lie with danger.” He kissed his neck, running his hands down his side. “Don’t you?”

Xander let out a tiny gasp, feeling the kiss against his neck. These feelings had been building far longer than he wanted to admit. Perhaps they started the first time he almost had those fangs embedded in his neck. He turned his head to lock eyes with Spike’s for a moment. “I was hoping for more than a little fun… those leather pants haven’t been lying to me, have they Spike?” His hand rested on Spike’s hip behind him and he pressed their heads together. “If anyone asks, we were on patrol all night.”

Spike chuckled caressing his hands over the teen’s shoulders. “Trust me, your friends will never hear the truth from me.” He gripped Xander’s hips and pulled them back, pressing his own against his ass. “Do you want to see what I hide under these pants?” He purred in his ear and nibbled on his lobe. “Let’s go down to my room, and I can show you a really good time.” Spike had noticed Xander watching him for a while. It was only a matter of time before he sought him out. Spike would not be lying when he said he had wanted the young man as well.

Xander let out a whimper the instant he felt that bulge against his ass. An intense passion he hadn’t felt in a long time and had craved for years surged in him. “I definitely want to know if that swagger is earned.” he said with a breathless chuckle “I think going down was already going to happen Spike.” he turned and grabbed the man’s hand “I guess Will and Buffy’ll be happy we finally found some way to actually tolerate each other.” he joked before he walked quickly with Spike into the vampires bedroom and instantly pressed the man against the wall, kissing him firmly while he went to push the iconic leather coat off his shoulders. “And here I thought that thing was surgically attached to your body.” he said with a chuckle, his hands running over those firm arms as he went back for a more passionate kiss. Why hadn’t they done this while they were living together?

Spike chuckled, pulling the man closer. He was a little shocked when he had been pressed against the wall, but he always liked it a bit rough. “Oh, it’s definitely earned. I supposed your Scooby gang would be happy that we’ve stopped trying to kill each other.” He knew that he really should not introduce Xander into his world but they both had wanted this for far too long. “Well, I remove it for important activities.” He breathed against his lips. “Shagging you may just fit into that category.” He growled as he kissed him hungrily, pulling Xander’s form against him. “So I think, a quick fuck is exactly what we need.” 

“Well, I’m honored that shagging me is important enough to lose your precious duster.” Xander had lost his breath from the most passionate kiss he had ever felt. His hands slipped under Spike’s shirt to run over those obscenely firm perfect abs. He was sure the hard muscles were pretty much the best thing he’d ever felt “Maybe several quick fucks, one of us has vampire stamina and the other one of us is very desperate and horny… we can get more than one out, don’t you think?” he grinned as he pulled Spike’s shirt off, leaning over and worshipping the blonde man’s sculpted chest.

Spike growled feeling the warm lips on his chest. He could not deny that he had always relished having his body kissed and caressed. He ran his hands through the man’s hair, lacing his fingers in the short tresses. He was going to revel in ruining the mortal man. He would never want to leave his bed. “Of course you’re right. We can go as many times as you want.” He smirked as he lifted off Xander’s shirt, tossing it across the room.

Xander assisted Spike in removing his shirt and smirked. He panted softly as his eyes roamed over Spike’s body. “I like the sound of that.” His thumb flicked over Spike’s nipple and he grinned as he pulled the vampire into another passion filled kiss. He pushed him firmly against the wall and hooked his fingers into the top of the vampire’s insanely tight jeans. He pushed them off his hips, allowing his hands to caress the cold flawless skin. Xander could not help but think about how much different their bodies were as they were pressed together. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Spike.”

“William…” Spike groaned, getting lost in the kiss as he began pushing him toward the bed. He found himself wanting to touch every inch of the younger man’s body. “Fuck, Xander. You certainly want me. I’m going to wreck that ass.” He pushed him onto the bed and began kissing his body. “God, you are beautiful.” He could feel every shiver and the man’s moans were music to his ears. He had started out just teasing the man, but he was magnetic. Spike was going to explode with the need to be inside this man.

“Yeah, William.” Xander growled and moaned. He loved that Spike had just tossed him onto the bed. His hand continued to caress and fondle the incredibly tight and toned body. He reached between them to teasingly caress the vampire’s perfect cock. “You better… you better ruin my ass so much that the only way I’ll ever cum again is if you pound me.” He purred wantonly as he stroked his partner’s large hard length.

Spike moaned and closed his eyes a moment, trying to regain some sense of control. “Imagine if the gang saw you now.” He began kissing over his soft neck and body. He chuckled softly as he turned the man over so he could see his plump ass. “Tell me, did you let Dracula fuck this beautiful ass?” He smirked and he licked down his back and over his ass. “Or did you wait for me to ruin it first?” He gently bit the left cheek. He was genuinely curious on whether he was the first man Xander had ever been with.

Xander chuckled nervously, looking over his shoulder to stare at Spike. He grinned wickedly as the gorgeous man licked over his body. “It’s not really fair for you to bring up the Dark Master…bator, when you know I did not have a choice. That’s how hypnotism works.” He still felt dirty thinking about all the things Dracula had made him do. Thankfully sex was not one of those things. He moaned, pressing his ass back as the cheek was licked. “Besides, I get the feeling that Drac was more of a power bottom.” He smirked. “So this ass has been waiting for you. Do you know how to ruin an ass?” He asked, shaking his plump ass. “Tell me, did Dru ever let you ruin her ass or is this the first ass you’ve ever had the chance to savor?”

“Don’t I know it?” Spike let out a deep soulful laugh, smacking his ass. “Dracula once tried to get me into bed, but I’m not much into elitist assholes.” He smirked pressing his leaking cock against Xander’s tight hole. “Believe me, I know how to make a man scream.” He bent forward and kissed him teasingly, before he pulled away. “Well, not Dru. She was much too power hungry herself. Give her a strap on and she will go to town, but…I’ll let you know a secret.” He groaned as he began pushing into the mortal man. “Angelus loves a good pounding.” 

Xander whined as he felt the large powerful cock enter him, his hole willingly spreading to accommodate every inch. “No surprise, if it came from you. Fuck. So good.” he panted, looking into Spike’s eyes as his hand went up to run through those blonde locks. “Show me how good it is.” He groaned leaning up and kissing Spike lustfully as his tight hole squeezed around that large thick cock, making his toes curl.

Spike smirked and kissed his shoulder, letting out a long moan. “Your ass is magnificent.” He let out an animalistic groan and snapped his hips, digging his fingers into his sculpted hips. He had not really planned on fucking one of Buffy’s friends tonight, but Xander had always intrigued him. “Fuck you take me so well, I bet you are a little cock slut. I had no trouble thrusting into you.” He whispered, sucking at his shoulder. “Tell me, did you finger your tight little ass before coming here? You prepared yourself thinking about my cock in your ass.”

Xander let out the happiest whimper, nodding as Spike thrust hard inside him. This was really not something he thought he’d ever have the courage to do but now, he couldn’t imagine anything else. “Fuck… never thought I was till now but if this is what being a cock slut is like, remind me to get that put on a shirt.” He said with a little chuckle, looking at Spike. It felt weird, but he knew he should hate Spike. He knew they should be fighting non-stop, and that they should be at each other’s throats constantly but he couldn’t stop himself, Xander felt happy for the first time in a long damn time and he never wanted it to end. He leaned in to kiss those lips passionately as he could while pushing back wantonly again and again. “Fuck Spike… god, oh fuck now I get why everyone wants you.” he whispered, his own cock throbbing and leaking with precum as he was slammed by the firm muscular hunk.

Spike smirked and snapped his hips, thrusting deep into the mortal man. He vamped out and ran his fangs over his shoulder. He had not been with a man in years, but it felt so right, being inside Xander. “I’ll buy you the shirt, and put Spike’s bitch on the back.” He grunted and reached forward, gripping Xander’s cock as he fucked into him with abandon. “Fuck, you are so tight. There is no doubt I’m the first to take this tight little ass.” He groaned and kissed him passionately. 

Xander was in shock, he had never expected Spike to be so receptive but now he just felt like he needed him. The feeling of that large powerful cock fucking into him was intense, overwhelming in many ways. He panted happily as he looked to Spike. “You’re the first… not like I had options” he panted “My only options for guy stuff were Angel and Giles… and maybe Oz but… fuck, they were never real options.” he growled, pushing back against Spike’s thrusts. “Who would’ve thought you’d be the one I’d need though because, damn Spike, that cock… fucking hell.” he gripped the man’s hand next to his head. “I’ll wear a shirt that says Spike's Bitch, if you wear one that says Xander’s Whore… Jesus Christ this feels so fucking good!”

Spike growled snapping his hips. He felt himself losing control as he thought about making Xander his. He ran his fangs over his broad shoulders. “Fine, I’ll wear it, but you are mine.” He thrust harder half a dozen times before he came hard into the man. As his cum shot into the man his fangs pierced his shoulders and the sweetest blood he had ever tasted flowed into his mouth. He only took a couple mouthfuls before releasing him. “Fuck, yes.” He groaned and reached down, stroking his cock, to finish him off. “Cum for me, Harris.”

Xander let out a gasp feeling fangs sink into his shoulder. He gripped hard onto Spike’s hand as the masculine stud slammed him just right, making his eyes roll up in bliss “Oh fuck… William… oh fuck… YES WILLIAM… FUCK!” he cried out as he came hard, his load shooting up over his body. His hole gripped tight around that powerful length and he panted as he leaned back against the muscular man. “Fucking hell, that’s… Jesus Christ, if that’s my reward for letting you bite me, I might have to start letting you do that more often.” He panted as he held the hunky vampire. “Fuck… just… oh goddamn, that felt so good.”

Spike chuckled as he licked away the blood still dripping from his lover’s shoulder. “You really have no idea what you’ve been missing, Harris.” He kissed him hungrily for a moment, as he pulled out of him. He flipped him around and began kissing down his sweaty body. “I’m not done with you yet, lover.” He smirked and began licking his stomach clean. He relished the taste as he made his way down the teen’s body, making his way down to his cock. He just hoped he could reawaken the beast. He was going to have fun pulling all sorts of reactions from the man. 

Xander panted harshly as he was flipped around and felt those cold firm lips kissing over his body. A lust blown grin covered his face, while he reached down to run his fingers through the bleach blonde hair. “You better not be… I might not have your kind of stamina, but fuck I could go a few more rounds.” He moaned as he felt that tongue sliding over his cock and his back arched a little as his cock began hardening. “Are you trying to make Mr. Happy explode again already? Because… keep licking like that, it might be possible.” He bit his lip smirking. It was going to be a long night, but he could not find it in himself to complain. Maybe he had made the right decision in coming to talk to Spike.


End file.
